A Gallifreyan Childhood
by onelittledreamer
Summary: This is the story of the Doctor, The Master, and The Protector and their journey on Gallifrey before the Time War. Before everything changed. Before their lives were ripped apart. First installment in my Gallifreyan Life Series. The Doctor/The Protector. Romance, adventure. Feel free to review, follow and favourite! 3
1. The Crying Gallifreyan

Picture this.

A sky streaked with orange, crested with wisps of burnt scarlet.

Children running, laughing, playing.

Time Lords and Ladies, dressed in robes that were bursting with colour.

No-one heard the little Gallifreyan cry.

No-one, except a small boy.

* * *

It was the end of another boring, long, awful day at Gallifrey and Theta Sigma was anything but happy. He was frightened. He was so, so, so afraid. Because today was

the day that he would stare into the heart of the time vortex. Would he be inspired? Would he run away? Would he turn mad? He dreaded to think about what might

happen.

He was on his way there, when he heard something. It sounded like crying. Soft, sad tears. Theta frowned. Eyeing the officials and the other children carefully, he slowly

slithered away.

"Theta! What do you think you're doing?" It was Koschei, his best friend.

"Shh! Doesn't matter, just go - I'll catch up soon."

Koschei smirked to himself. Theta wouldn't make it far until someone found him.

Theta tip-toed lightly, careful not to make a sound. He could hear the crying more clearly now.

"Hello?" Silence. "Hello?" He tried again.

"He spun around and gasped, as he came first to face with a small, frail girl.

"Hello? Are you alright? I heard crying, and, er..." Theta trailed off, seeing a tear slowly dripping down the little girl's face. "What's wrong?"

Her petite frame quivered as she looked up at him. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"Scared? Of what?"

"I just turned eight and I have to look into the untempered schism an am scared for the initiation process bbbecause apparently it hurts!" She cried, shaking in fear.

"Shh, it's okay!" Gently, the boy wrapped his arms around the little girl, comforting her. "I'm going too, and I'm scared as well. But don't worry, we'll get through it."

"You're scared too?"

Of course. Now come on, let's go -before anyone catches us!" He holds his hand out and she gladly accepts it, the two running off into the crimson night./span/p

* * *

 _"Some say that's where it all began. The Master's madness, the Doctor's desire for travel, and the girl's inspiration._

 _Little did the three know that their friendship would one day break and shatter./span/p_

 _Little did they know, that Gallifrey could not survive forever._

* * *

 **OMG I'm so sorry! I updated this story online to find everything deleted and all the HTML showed up ahhhh! So I re-did it quickly, yay!**

 **I really hope you guys like this. I'm still going to continue with my other story, but I'll be updating this more frequently.**

 **PLEASE review, fav and follow! 333 And let me know what you think!**

 **Imogen xxx**


	2. Run

If a Time Lord were to be outside on any normal Summer day and happened to be particualy observant, than they would have noticed something. A strunge occurance. An unusual mishappening. Beneath the billowing leaves of the purple Xyledelphic trees, a boy and a girl raced down the undulating hills of the East Gardens. Hand in hand, they sped. It looked as if their life depended on it. Alas, no one saw, and what a relief that was. If they had been seen… they would have been dead.

"Oh come on! We _have_ to hurry." Theta Sigma gently urged the young Gallifreyan on.

"I'm running as fast as I can." She panted. "What did you say your name was?"

"Theta. Theta Sigma."

I'm Skye. Skye Lotus."

"Pleasure to meet you Skye Lotus, but if we don't get there in thirty seconds we'll get locked out! And…you know what happens to those who don't make it," He finished gravely.

"Well let's go then!"

Their eyes were filled with fear. Skye was almost trembling with anxiety of what awaited her at the schism. Oh, how afraid she was that she would turn mad and be faced with eleven lifetimes of insanity. Theta was terrified too. Of what he might become, of what he might do, and of how he might change.

But then came a noise that made both children stop dead in their tracks. The terrible metal screeching of the heavy gates.

As they began to close.

Locking them out.

Theta whipped his head around. And they ran on - their eyes glued to their destination, determination seared into their faces. Their was two metres remaining until the gates would mould closed and their mission appeared impossible. Nevertheless, with soaring hopes and aspirations the two continued down the hills, Theta a little bit ahead of Skye.

As soon as he could, he rolled. Theta rolled straight through the gates before they slammed.

"Yes! YES! I did it! HA!" He was ecstatic. "Hey Skye, we made it! We actually…Skye?"

He turned around to find a pair of electrifying blue eyes staring back at him…through the bars of the gates that sealed her out and locked her away.

"No," He breathed.

Her eyes welled with tears. "Please, Theta. Don't worry. You tried to help me, but I just wasn't fast enough. It's quite alright – I'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Go on. You don't need me."

"NO! I came all this way to get you and there is no way I'm leaving without –"

"Excuse me young man." A booming voice sounded from behind him.

Theta gasped as he saw an official towering over him. "Sir! My friend here accidentally got locked behind the gates and I'm really sorry to bother you but can you please please please let her in I'll doing anything." Theta quivered.

"Oh would you be quiet. Course I'll let her in, why wouldn't I? He quietly unlatched the doors. "Now you twow best be off before you cause anymore trouble and unwanted attention."

"Yes sir!" The grinned, and raced through the gates, hand in hand.

And Theta Sigma did not let hold of Skye Lotus's hand until they were forced to part.


End file.
